Companionship
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Blinded by the attack that left his brother Mitchell hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is abandoned at a school for the blind in the middle of America. With new friends and a new school, anything could happen. rating may go up as the story progres
1. Chapter 1: Howards

_Harry curled up in the darkness of his cupboard, sighing softly. It wasn't like he needed the light anyway. He snorted. Just because he was stuck in the dark all the time didn't mean he liked it any. _

_It was really strange, so he had never told anyone, as his family desperately strived for 'normal', but there were certain objects that seemed to give off light, or something, so even his blind eyes could see it. Neither his cousin Dudley nor his brother Mitch had ever noticed it though. Most of the things he had moved to the cupboard under the stairs, which was where he slept. Otherwise, he was outside doing chores, or cooking and cleaning for his Aunt Petunia._

_Uncle Vernon mostly ignored him and Mitch, which was just as well. When Vernon noticed them, it was only to yell at them, and maybe knock them around a little. Dudley liked Mitch, so Aunt Petunia allowed him to be Dudley's companion, only demanding that he defer to Dudley at all times. Harry smiled wryly. Mitch was well on his way to becoming the perfect yes-man, and they were only five._

_Harry, though, was required to do all the chores around the house; wash the dishes, help cook dinner, do almost all the cleaning, do the laundry, take out the trash, and keep the small garden that Aunt Petunia liked to have tea in. For no reason except that Dudley couldn't be bothered with 'the blind boy', as he called Harry. He wouldn't even admit that Harry had a name, much less that they were cousins. _

"_Boy!" Uncle Vernon's harsh shout interrupted his sleepy musings, and he sighed quietly. He was the only one Vernon called boy. He addressed Dudley and Mitch by their names. Harry made his way quietly out of the cupboard, moving to stand before his uncle. _

"_Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked in his most polite tone. Anything else would bet him slapped._

"_We're leaving tomorrow on a weekend trip to America." Uncle Vernon liked these weekend trips; ever since Harry could remember, they'd had at least three weekend trips a year, to various parts of the world. Primary school started next week; Harry should have anticipated a trip before their time would be more restricted. The three boys were to start their first year of schooling that year. "Pack _all _of your stuff, then go help Dudley and Mitchell pack what they need."_

"_Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said dutifully, scurrying off to retrieve the large suitcases they used for their trips. The boys had one each, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon each had two, and he had to pull them all out of the basement all on his own, even though the stairs were tricky for a blind boy. He fell more than once, though luckily he didn't tumble down the stairs._

_The only reason Harry could see for Uncle Vernon's insistence that he pack all of his belongings was to make his suitcase weigh the same as Dudley's and Mitch's. Shrugging, he set to packing his meager belongings. All of his clothes –hand-me-downs from Dudley and Mitch- as well as the books and pieces of jewelry he had found in the attic, the ones that glowed, the ones he instinctively knew had belonged to his mother. He packed the long, warm wrap-things that he had made his bed out of, as a mattress wouldn't fit in the cupboard. His aunt had seen him bringing a few of them down and ha asked him what he was doing with "those horrid old cloaks", so he supposed that was what they were called. Cloaks. But he mostly didn't call them anything but soft anyway, so he supposed it didn't matter what they were called. He sighed softly as he closed the suitcase. He wished he could wear some of his mother's jewelry, as it felt so nice and comforting in his hands, but it would only get broken or stolen by his so-loving family. And if they took it from him, they'd probably give it to Mitch, just to spite him, and Mitch wouldn't even notice. Shaking his head sadly, he went to help Mitch pack, then both he and Mitch would help Dudley –or pack for Dudley, more realistically. _

_Hours later, Harry stumbled to bed. It was long after midnight; as expected, Dudley had played video games until he was sent to bed, leaving his cousins to figure out how to fit all the stuff he wanted to take into his suitcase. Harry had sent Mitch to bed around eleven, when he could no longer even pretend he was alert, as he knew his brother would not be able to wake in the morning if he didn't get some sleep. He didn't have the experience Harry did in ignoring his body's fatigue each morning to beat his family up to cook breakfast for his relations, as well as setting the cereal out for Mitch and getting some himself, before starting his never-ending round of chores that left him stiff and sore at the end of the day. He collapsed onto the single blanket he had been given, which he had folded on the floor to protect him from the splintery wood. He would pack it first thing when he got up. Curling on the blanket, he drifted away into his thoughts, and from there into dreams._

A knock on his door startled Harry from his remembrances, for which he was grateful. He didn't want to remember how his family had abandoned him here at this school for the blind on Oklahoma, USA. Sure, he liked it here better, but that didn't mean he liked knowing that even his own twin hadn't wanted him.

He stood and crossed to the door, opening is carefully in case it was one of his dorm mates.

"Hello Harry." It was the dean, and there was another man behind him; Harry could hear him shifting his weight, either impatiently or uncomfortably. Harry tilted his head so it would appear he was looking at him.

"Who's that?" he asked as innocently as his six-year-old self could. The dean chuckled at the other man's apparent shock.

"Harry has always been extremely intuitive."

"I could hear him," Harry explained, grinning.

"I'm sure you could, Harry, I'm sure you could," the dean replied, laughter in his voice. "This is Mr. Sanders. He's from the Belleview Early Preparatory School. He comes regularly with a list of students who have attracted their notice. He's offering you a full scholarship. You would spend the breaks here, and the rest of the year at the school." Harry nodded slowly.

"My aunt and uncle signed papers giving you guardianship, right?" the dean nodded, startled. "Then there's no real reason to tell them, right?" The dean looked worried.

"Your family would be proud of you, Harry. Not many get accepted for this school." Harry shook his head.

"My family hates me, sir. You know this. Everyone knows this. That's why they sent me to a school in the middle of America, instead of one in Britain. It's just so they have an excuse to never visit me. They would say that the scholarship should go to Mitch, since he's not handicapped like I am." The dean winced, causing Mr. Sanders to raise an eyebrow. Apparently this fit with his understanding of the family and he had not wanted to admit it to himself, much less anyone else.

"Very well, Harry. If you wish it, I will not inform your relatives." Harry's shoulders relaxed and he smiled slightly.

"I would appreciate it sir. Mr. Sanders, I appreciate your facility's interest in me. Would I be able to examine the grounds before I decide?" Mr. Sanders sighed softly.

"If you decide to accept, we'll leave this evening. But you aren't required to stay there. You can always return here if you decide it's not where you belong." Harry nodded.

"Very well. I would be pleased to accept a place at your school."

Mr. Sanders smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Belleview

In the end, eight students from the Howard's Home for the Blind signed on to give this new school a try. Interesting, at least to Harry, was the fact that most of the students were the ones who looked to Harry for guidance, and they were all a fairly tight knit group, though Arthur and Henry weren't as close as the rest of them. They were a few years older than the others, though having lived at home until they were nine put them in the same year-group as the others. A representative from the new school would explain things to their families, with the exception of the Dursleys, whom Harry insisted must not be told. He didn't need their pettiness.

Flashback

"_You'll be staying here, boy," Uncle Vernon said gruffly. Harry clutched, panicked, at Mitch's arm._

"_W- what?" He turned wide, sightless eyes towards his uncle. _

"_We're tired of you slowing us down. You're staying here."_

"_W- where's here?" Besides somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma, America, that is. Mitch moved up the two stairs and into the building that they had been standing in front of, Harry perforce moving with him; he didn't want to get lost in this new place._

"_It's a school for the blind. They'll teach you how to live with your disability," Mitch explained; at the time Harry had thought it was his twin's love for him that led him to be the one to explain it to him, but looking back he realized his aunt or uncle had ordered it, not wanting to deal with him any more than they had to._

End Flashback

Harry didn't know what he had expected from this new school, but it wasn't what he found. The entry was a huge, echoing room. He could hear the sharp tap of a steel cane as someone approached. The person stopped about thirty yards away.

"Howards students!" a kind yet commanding voice said. "Please assemble here." They followed the tapping of the cane to stand in a ragged group before her. "You are here to learn skills that will be necessary for you to continue your education in our world." _Our world?_ "I know many of you have no idea of what I speak. I speak of the world of Magic, of which you were born to be apart." _OK, now I know she's just batty. _He turned to walk off. "_Immobulus. _There will be no walking away from my lectures, young Mr. Potter." Harry started to panic, as he could not move at all. Moments later, she released him. When she spoke again, her voice was infinitely kind. "Do you believe me now, Mr. Potter?" He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, ma'am!" She looked around, gauging the other students' reactions, noting the way Harry's eyes followed her every movement as though he could see her.

"Is there anyone else who requires convincing?" she asked finally. A chorus of 'no's, and headshakes answered her. She smiled gratefully; this was the easiest class she had taken into her school yet. She wondered how much of that was Mr. Potter's influence, and just what a British boy was doing at a school in the middle of America. "Any questions?" Harry raised a hand.

"Dean said we'd be rooming here during the term. How are our rooms going to be? Individual rooms, common dorms, what?" She smiled; the boy seemed to be reading her mind.

"Follow me." She walked off, the clicking of the cane she carried giving them something to home in on. "Our rooming system is a little backwards from most schools. You will be two to a room, and when you have more control and consciousness of your surroundings, you'll move up to dormitories to prepare you for life at the various schools of magic. You'll receive more information about them once you turn ten, as eleven is the _traditional _age to start learning magic. The skills you learn here will assist you throughout your life, as well as enabling your education, as quite a few schools depend solely on written texts for the majority of their instruction." She stopped in the entrance to a dead-end hallway. "This will be your hallway. All your classes will be on this level so you won't have to deal with staircases yet." There was a snort, and the mental image of a tiny boy struggling up a steep, rickety staircase lugging two huge suitcases flashed through her mind. She frowned, knowing it was a flashback from one of her new students, but didn't comment. "The cafeteria is also on this floor. You may room with anyone you wish, but boy/girl rooms will not be allowed." Harry separated himself from the group, coming to stand mere feet away from her, with his back to her. An odd clicking sound issued from his mouth, and the other students formed up into a circle with him as the point closest to her. Arms went around shoulders in what was obviously a well-practiced gesture of togetherness. She could hear nothing but a vague whispering; even through the enhanced awareness spell she had placed on herself before meeting with them. She wondered which of her new students were strong enough to subconsciously cast a secrecy spell, as that was the only thing that would counter the spell she had cast.

Moments later, they had divided themselves up, though she couldn't see how they were divided it was obvious that they had, and she smiled approvingly, never mind that they couldn't see it. The organization within this group was astonishing.

"Which rooms will we be in, madam?" Harry asked politely, and she realized that she had yet to introduce herself.

"Any room you want, on this hallway only. And please forgive my rudeness. I am the principal here at Belleview, Anna Karinsky." A slight bow from Harry.

"Harry Potter." The rest of the group echoed him raggedly.

"Lukas Kites."

"James Sinclaire."

"Peter Schillings."

"Arthur Brown."

"Franklin Georgetown."

"Henry Pierce."

"Lolita Jennings." She smiled, nowhere near being able to connect the names and faces together.

"I'm afraid it'll take a few days, at least, for me to be able to remember all of your names, and get them connected to the right faces. They nodded their understanding. "Anyway, you can have whatever room you want, but boy/girl rooms are not allowed, anymore than they are at Howards or will be at whatever school you choose to attend later in your life." Harry nodded, making that odd clicking again as he moved hesitantly down the hallway. She half expected Harry to be the boy in his own room, as Lolita was the odd woman out in the group and left an odd number of boys, but instead a tall, blonde boy ended up being the one on his own. Harry and his chosen roommate, Luka, were in the room at the end of the hall, with Peter and Franklin in the room directly to their right, and James on the one on the left, leaving Arthur and Henry in the outside room in the right, and Lolita in the outside room on the left. Though, actually, defensively speaking it wasn't a bad setup, at least for Harry, she mused silently, glad they were blind so they couldn't see the thoughtful look on her face. The three strongest except for Harry on the outside, then the three weakest, then Harry, who was obviously the leader as well as being the strongest in the group, and boy in the middle with him. She wondered yet again what had happened to this boy that he instinctively arranged his group in defensive arrangements. Well, besides the obvious that anyone with relations to the English wizarding world knew. She didn't think his parents' murder when he was a baby would have that sort of effect on the child, especially as it was likely that he couldn't even remember it, no matter what else had happened, or what his twin was said to have done. She shrugged slightly; it wasn't like she was going to treat him any differently no matter what had happened, she just wondered.

"Students." She had learned long ago that most incoming students would not appreciate being called 'my children' no matter that this was exactly what they were to her. "There will be somebody here to guide you to breakfast at exactly 8:45 tomorrow morning. Make sure you are awake and ready; please be waiting in the hallway for him. Just command the alarm clock to wake you at the time you require. There is only one clock per room, so make sure you're rooming with someone you can stand to get up at the same time." She turned and left them to settle in on their own; they'd neither need nor want her assistance. She almost missed Harry's murmured 'seven, as usual,' as she headed off. She smiled again; she was sure this group was going to set the school on its ear. She couldn't wait.

* * *

At exactly 8:15 the next morning, the entire group was assembled in Harry's room. Not that this assembly had taken much, as during the night everybody except Arthur and Henry had crept to Harry's room, tumbling into bed with either Harry or Luka.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked lazily, as a way to get their attention, as he could distinctly hear everybody's voices.

"Yes," they chorused. He grinned.

"So, shall we stay here and wait for a guide like good little kiddies, or do you think we can find the caf on our own?"

"Stay here," Arthur said darkly. Lolita scowled at him even though it could have no effect.

"Well, _I_ think we can find it on our own. We don't need anyone to lead us around by the hand."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind waiting here," Luka said sleepily. Hearing his tone of voice, Harry frowned.

"Luka!" he said harshly. "Up and dressed!" Luka groaned, but obediently rose and dressed, which he had avoided doing until then. He sat down beside Harry once he was ready for the day, still pouting at having to get ready at all.

Once Luka was forced to abandon his bed, everyone except Arthur and Henry were in favor of trying to find the cafeteria on their own. The two dissenters chose to remain behind and wait for their guide, and would send a search party after them if they weren't in the cafeteria by the time the guide got there with Arthur and Henry.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire cafeteria was silenced in shock as the newest group of blind students walked in, fifteen minutes early and without their guide, who was still eating breakfast himself. He jumped up and hurried towards them.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy, and I was _supposed _to guide you here. Guess you didn't need me, huh?" he laughed, taking their actions as the wish for independence it was, and not in scorn of him.

"Hi, I'm Luka."

"Lolita."

"Peter."

"Lin."

"James."

"And I'm Harry. Arthur and Henry decided to wait for you. No hurry though. You've got fifteen minutes before they'll be expecting you." He had his own ideas of why they had wanted to be left alone, and wondered if they would make it back outside by the time Jeremy came to get them.

Jeremy laughed and nodded. "I'll get them as soon as I finish eating," he promised. "Want to join me?" Harry didn't say anything, letting the others give their opinions.

"Are you eating with a big group?" Lolita asked distastefully. Jeremy laughed again.

"I usually do, but since I'm eating quickly to go get you guys, I sat by myself today." There were murmurs of assent at this, and Harry smiled.

"We'd love to join you, as soon as we get our food. Just click your heel on the leg of your chair or something." He turned accurately towards the food counter, smelling the sausage and bacon, and heard the light click of Lolita's high-heels as she moved quickly towards the food, having slept through dinner yesterday. He smiled to himself. Lolita was the most volatile of the group. One of the administrators at Howards had started inquiries into getting her tested for bi-polar when they left.

Fortunately, Jeremy had chosen a seat at a large table near the buffet, so they could easily follow the clicking of his spoon on the table next to him as he ate. Almost as soon as they all sat down, Jeremy stood again.

"I have to go and fetch your friends. I'll be back in a bit." They nodded, and he walked quickly to the door, leaving them to eat. He returned ten minutes later, slight blush across his face, though they couldn't see it. Harry could tell, however, that all three were embarrassed, which could only mean that he was correct, and Henry and Arthur hadn't made it back out. Now if only he knew _how _he could tell that. . . . .

"Got caught, did you?" he asked idly as they drew even with him on their way to the food. They both blushed bright red, and shrunk together, confirming his guess even without Jeremy's laughter. He seemed to laugh a lot.

"You could say something like that, yeah . . .." Arthur elbowed him in the side, and Henry wacked the back of his head, and he fell silent, still grinning. Harry grinned at Jeremy. "That's kind of creepy, you know."

"What is?" Lolita asked curiously.

"It's like Harry can see me. His eyes follow me." She tilted her head.

"_Can _you see him, Clicks?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this odd nickname. Harry shrugged.

"As much as I can see anything, and more than I can see a lot of things, but not really." They all nodded, not looking at all confused at this odd explanation. Jeremy shrugged, dismissing it.

"Clicks?" he asked curiously. Harry laughed slightly. An odd clicking sound issued from his mouth.

"Nobody else can do that," Lolita explained. "Only him, out of the whole school, back at Howards anyway. He's the only one that clicks." Jeremy nodded understandingly. She sensed the motion, and knew he understood.

* * *

The eight friends continued their schooling together for the first year, as they all needed the basic spells that would enable them to function normally in their chosen schools, such as spells to cause their books to read themselves silently, so they were the only one who could hear it so they wouldn't interrupt class, and spells that would give them the layout of any room they entered within the duration of the spell, which lasted for a full 24 hours per casting.

Second year, they could start on lessons that interested them, and Arthur and Henry grew away from them then, not having the same interests. They had grown up with families that loved them, and wanted to return to them, so they worked on things that would enable them to return home. They weren't interested in the opportunity they had to advance their magical education. They wanted to spend the year they had before school with their families. The rest of them had mostly been in the way at home, told to sit in one place all day as they couldn't see to interact with their families, and had gone to the school by the time they turned five, in hopes that it could help them. Harry was the only one who's family disliked him, but the love the others had received was an impatient love, only shown to them when their family had time for them. Harry and the Five, as they came to be called, were interested in everything. They took courses in every form of magic available. They all worked hard, and by their tenth birthdays, they were up to the fourth year levels in Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Healing, and Care of Magical Creatures. Belleview had no Potions class, or they would have taken it, but the principal had decided that the highly volatile process of Potions making and highly distractible children younger than eleven shouldn't be mixed. There were enough accidents from children _over _eleven. They were, however, instructed in the theory of Potions, and were up to third year in that.

Once they had all turned ten, as everyone had learned that separating them caused problems for everyone, they were told about the magical schools.

There was one in France, called Beaubatons, and it mainly took girls, but there were a few boys every year, and the teachers were assured that they would all be accepted should they choose to apply. It excelled in Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Warding, and specialized magics used to keep a home; though they didn't shirk from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy or other subjects, they were not emphasized, or required for graduation.

Another was in England, called Hogwarts, and Harry was ready to reject it just from the name. It was known mostly because it's headmaster was famous for defeating the Dark Wizard Grindlewald. It specialized in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Muggle Studies, and completely rejected anything considered even shadowed magic, and Dark magic was forbidden. It was also where Mitch would go, no doubt. The Dursleys wouldn't pay to get him to a school in another country when there was one in England.

A third was in Bulgaria, called Durmstrang. It was known for it's willingness to teach Dark Arts, and that was most of what the populace knew about it. However, in order for the students to make an informed decision, the teachers had collected information from Durmstrang teachers and alumni. Durmstrang was a school that taught the lesser-known magics, of which the Dark Arts were only the most famous, as well as the better known Defense, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, et cetera. They also taught elemental magic, wandless, voiceless, and mental magics, the discipline of multiple casting, and a number of others that most people hadn't even heard of. Besides magic, Durmstrang taught hand-to-hand, staff fighting, and fighting with daggers, all with the 'sound of body, sound of mind' theory. They ensured that the students were fit and disciplined. It was a hard school, but none of them were afraid of hard work. Harry was intrigued, and he could tell the others were too.

One was in Japan, and its main emphasis was on Martial Arts, Defense, and Potions. They seemed to be mainly muggle, only teaching containment and necessary skills to live in the magical world. The rest was interest-based individual study.

There was one in Australia, which specialized in Herbology, Potions, and Defense. Again, it looked mostly like a muggle survival school, with classes necessary to the environment added, though it was more structured with the magic classes than the one in Japan.

The last school was in Canada, called St. Julian's school of Magic. They seemed to be fairly neutral, though they didn't teach the Dark Arts, and no classes were required for graduation, though you had to have a certain number of credits each year.

They gathered into a group to discuss the schools. "Thoughts?" Harry asked.

"I think we should go to Durmstrang," Lolita said, and Harry practically glowed at the assumption that they would all stay together. There were nods all around; they were close enough to feel each other's heads moving.

"If we go to Durmstrang, people will watch us more. Remember, all most people know is they teach Dark Arts." Luka pointed out, though he didn't seem bothered.

"That is something to keep in mind," Harry agreed. "But will it really matter? It's not like we'll be able to see their distrust. Though some of us will feel it." Luka and Lolita were both empaths, which is what made them the comforters of the group. They were also firmly attached to each other, to many people's disappointment. Apparently it was a trait of both their families to find their mate early. Harry could see power, either spelled objects, like his mother's books and jewelry that he had found as a child, or the magical energy in people. It had used to be only the strongest enchantments, like those on Lily's things that allowed only her sons to find them, or the strongest people, like the principal, Jeremy, and a few other people at the school as well as the Five. Since then, he had learned to read auras, so he could see people even when they weren't powerful enough to 'shine'. Peter was a bard, meaning he could guide magic through music. He wanted to go to Durmstrang in hopes that they would be able to teach him how to guide it better, and none of them were heartless enough to deny him that. Frank and James were normal, or as normal as you can be when you're an immensely strong wizard. They were practically bound at the hip, always together, and Harry was willing to bet that they would be another pair when they were older and actually interested in sex, though of course he'd never said anything. That was their business.

"I think the benefits will outweigh the drawbacks, for me at least," Peter said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Peter has to go to Durmstrang, at least. It's the only one that sounds like it could teach him."

"Well, we're not breaking up," Lolita declared. Luka nodded firmly in agreement. Harry smiled.

"Anyone have a different opinion?" he asked, though he could sense their assent. 'No's answered him, and he smile broadened. "Then it sounds like we're applying to Durmstrang." They broke up to let the teachers know that they all wanted to apply for Durmstrang. The applications were finished ten minutes and five drops of blood later, and sent off. They would get their response in a matter of weeks, early enough to apply to another school if they weren't accepted.

The wait for their acceptance letters, which they were sure they would get, did not interrupt their studies any. When they came, they celebrated with their year mates, most of whom were still waiting for their letters, or too young still -they were the oldest in their year, their birthdays all falling within a two week time span- and some of the older students, who had chosen to come back to Belleview for the summer instead of going home, kidded that their orgy wouldn't be broken up, and got their patented blank stare in return.

Most of the students went home in the summer, the pure enablement students and the ones whose education needs required more one on one than they were given at most schools, but the advanced studies students were allowed to remain over the holidays, as well as students who had moved on to the regular education schools. There were many families who didn't want their children to come home while they were learning magic, for fear they would attempt magic in the home and destroy something, or cause some kind of horrible accident because of their imperfect control, especially the parents of the disabled students, who had mostly been in the way at home, no matter how loved they were. Their parents came and visited them often during the summers if they cared about their children, but it wasn't the same as living with them. Harry and the Five didn't care, as they preferred to use the time to study anyway, and Harry definitely didn't want to return to his family. He wouldn't have minded returning to Howards, but one school was as good as another, and there wasn't much any of them could learn from Howards anymore.

Just before their eleventh birthdays, they received their official acceptance letter, detailing what supplies they were required to bring. The list was two pages long, written in a neat, even hand, which translated to a smooth, even voice when they were read. The first year would be used for basic assessments of aptitude and placement and the basics of all types of magic taught at Durmstrang. At the end of the year they would choose their classes for next year, once they knew what they would be getting into. Some classes were required, like both physical and magical Defense, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, but everything else would be based on your aptitudes and decisions. And from fifth year on, everything except physical Defense was elective. The Dark Arts were not offered until 6th year, when they had more of a grip on their personality and would be less likely to be overwhelmed by the highly addicting magic.

"It seems like the list of don'ts is longer than the list of dos," Lolita laughed, listening as her letter read itself. Harry grinned.

"We knew when we signed up it was a hard school." He was the only one who had not gotten his letter yet, as his birthday was last, and the others were enjoying teasing him about what the letters said, refusing to let him read theirs. He didn't think it was quite fair, but didn't complain, as they had held all the others in the dark until their letters came. Besides, it didn't really matter now. His birthday was in four days, and the principal was going to take them to get their school supplies three days after that. School started in roughly two months, that the Five would tell him. The first day of August they had to be at a port. It didn't matter which port, they just had to be by the ocean. The principal was taking all of the Durmstrang students down to Galveston, TX, to send them to school.

* * *

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_ Harry's head jerked up.

"What?" he exclaimed as the letter continued to read itself.

"What is it, Clicks?"

"I just got a Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Probably because you're from Britain," Luka said. "They probably send it to everybody. They just don't know you're going to Durmstrang." Harry nodded, reassured.

"_We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."_

"Well, I guess I have to owl her to tell her I'm not going to Hogwarts," Harry said thoughtfully. "Though technically, I'm still waiting for my Durmstrang letter. You think they've changed their minds about accepting me?" he asked teasingly.

"As if!" Luka exclaimed.

"No way they would accept us and reject you," James agreed. "You're the strongest of all of us."

"And what makes you think that?" Harry asked curiously. James shrugged.

"I can feel it." Franklin nodded, the bells he strung through his dreadlocks ringing; this was the whole reason he had put them on, of course. They rang differently when he nodded and shook his head, so the others knew what he was doing.

"You can too, Lin?" Franklin tilted his head.

"Not exactly, but I know anyway."

"I can feel people's minds. Your mind feels different the stronger you are. And Franklin's just feels alien." He looked confused. So did everyone else.

"Alien?" Harry asked. James nodded.

"Yeah. Totally unlike anyone else's, but not like more powerful. He's about as strong as I am. I don't know what it is."

"I wonder if he has Magical Being blood in him that was repressed because his relatives don't have magic." Franklin shrugged, causing his bells to bounce slightly.

"Never heard nothin' of it," he opinioned. "Other than folk tales from my family."

"What kind of folk tales?"

"That my five times great grandmother was an angel. You know, wings, beautiful voice, and all. Anyway, it's said she ensnared my five times great grandfather, taking him away from his family to live alone with her. Twenty years later, he returned with five children, the oldest being eighteen, the youngest ten. He told his family his wife had died, and left him alone with the children. He had come back to have help raising his children and be a part of a community again. They had lived all alone up in the mountains. The only one who had any contact with anyone was his wife, as she flew to the nearest town for supplies. His youngest daughter had wings like her mother, but she was the only one. Every few generations there is a child with wings, and they always disappear on their eighteenth birthday, never seen again."

"Hmm, Could be veela. Other than that, I have no idea."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You're still our friend, no matter what."

"Unless I disappear on my eighteenth birthday, and you never see me again," Franklin said morosely. Harry laughed.

"You said the children with wings disappeared. Have you ever sprouted wings?" Franklin shook his head.

"Not that I know of, and no one ever said nothin'."

"Then I think we're safe." They all laughed.

* * *

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, namely because I have already accepted a place at another school. My thanks for your interest, and I would be grateful for you discretion. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter._

"Finite Dictus." The dictation spell ended, and the paper folded up automatically as soon as the ink dried, courtesy of another spell cast before he had started writing. He placed the letter in an envelope, sealing it and dictating the intended recipient to his quill. Moments later, he was on his way to mail it.

Three days after his Hogwarts letter, his letter from Durmstrang arrived, right on time. There was a lot of good-natured kidding at breakfast, as it was his birthday and everyone knew it. Harry was one of the most popular kids at the school, as he was so kind and fun. All the older students from Durmstrang congratulated him on his acceptance, as they had congratulated all of the Five in turn, though once Luka had gotten his letter, everybody knew that they were all going to Durmstrang. The Five would never separate, or leave Harry.

-

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

I just wanted to warn people, alot of the begenning os mostly background and such, I won't really be getting into the story until fourth year. I'm really sorry, and kind of upset with how it's coming out, but I just don't have much insperation until the tournament begins. I would have just started there, but the background is important. MAybe at somepoint, I'll rewrite it, and include the background as flashbacks or something, but i need to get things more solid in my head first, which means writing. Other than Harry, all the characters I'm working with are new, and I'm still getting to know them. It'll get better once I understand them more.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts

Just a warning, there's a rather large timeskip, since I feel that any more necessary background, I can provide by flashbacks. Now the story's going to actually start moving, Ara style of course, which implies a fairly wandering course, but I'm fairly sure it'll be fun. We are now somewhat in the middle of fourth year, where the tournament started in the book.

-

~laughs nervously~ yeah, I thought I'd posted this one a long time ago, so my apologies for not doing so. I honestly can't remember why I didn't post it when I uploaded it, but it was probably a stupid reason whatever it was.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Harry swung from the rigging, landing with a solid 'thump' on the deck, dropping into a crouch to absorb the impact. Several people winced at the distance he'd dropped, but he didn't notice, intent on getting to the galley and the spiced wine he could smell brewing there. A companionable arm draped itself around his shoulders, and he smiled up at Victor.

Victor had been assigned to help him get used to Durmstrang, and had taught him to play quidditch, at least as much as a blind boy could hope to. They played Seeker's Tag a lot, enchanting the snitch to 'glow' so that Harry could see it.

"Ve shall go get some vine, eh Harry?" Viktor laughed. Harry nodded, and let the older boy guide him to the galley, though he could have found it just fine on his own. It was nice to have someone that would take care of him, even when he didn't really need it. He just wished he'd had Viktor when he'd been living at the Dursleys. Things would have been so much different.

Harry grinned happily, fingers wrapped around a mug of the lightly spiced wine he preferred. Most of the crew preferred the more traditional heavily spiced wine, but so many spices made him choke. And of course, the best those who weren't the highmaster's favorites got was cider. There was always a pot of cider brewing, but you had to have special permission to get wine. Harry thought that it amused the highmaster to play favorites, but he wasn't complaining, seeing as how he was one of them. Him and the Five were all on the ship's crew, even though the rest of the crew was seventh and eighth years, and they were only fourth.

"Ve are almost there," Viktor commented. "I vish the six of you were old enough to enter, eh? They vouldn't know vhat hit them. Oh vell. I suppose you'll just have to help me vhen I am chosen." Harry laughed at Viktor's prideful assumption that he would be chosen as Durmstrang's champion, though honestly he was probably right. Harry couldn't think of anyone better than his big brother to represent their school.

"Of course we'd help you. Heaven knows, if you get chosen, we'll have to help you if we want to win." Viktor shoved Harry on the arm, sloshing his wine over the edge of his mug.

"Oh, thank you, little brother, for your faith in me."

"You're welcome!" Harry said brightly.

* * *

They walked in behind the eligible competitors, which rankled, but he had begged and pleaded to be allowed to come when he had found out that there would be a competition, so he really couldn't complain. It hadn't occurred to anybody to bring them, since they were only fourth years, but they were in a lot of the same classes as the sixth and seventh years who had come. Their elaborate staves, which they had graduated to last year, thumped in time with those of the seventh and eighth years who were competing. They looked very different from the Hogwarts students; in the brown wrapped pants and loose shirt the lower years wore instead of the formal uniform, and black combat boots that were mandatory. You couldn't even tell 'Lita was a girl, the way the shirt draped. Harry supposed that was the point. Anonymity.

'Greetings, great lady,' he sent to the castle, using the familiarity he had gained with her over the break to greet her without having to trance. She really was a remarkable piece of enchantment. He received the equivalent of a flattered giggle, and he wondered that there didn't seem to be anybody in Hogwarts skilled enough to properly greet her, much less have her assist them. It really was a pity, since she could be so much help. He should know. He would have been continually lost without her help.

"Igor, surely not all of these students are planning to enter," the headmaster of Hogwarts said, eyes fixed on Harry and the Five, and a few other students that were considered too young to compete, but who had enough classes with the seventh and eighth years that it hadn't made sense to leave them behind when Harry and the Five were allowed to accompany them.

"Of course not, Albus. Though I'm sure they would jump at the opportunity should you choose to give it to them."

"Then why are they here, Igor?"

"I didn't feel it would be fair to separate them from the majority of their teachers for as long as this will be. Anything they're taking that the teacher didn't accompany us, they will either study with me, or with your students, with your permission of course." The Hogwarts headmaster relaxed.

"Oh, of course, Igor. Of course. Just let me know what classes they need into, and I'll warn the instructors to watch for them." Harry smirked slightly when he found Mitch's 'feel' among the students seated. Since Beaubatons was still at the front with them, he had been right when he'd assumed that Mitch would be going to Hogwarts.

Finally they were allowed to be seated. Viktor subtly guided Harry to a table. Others of the crew did the same for the Five, knowing that they wouldn't know where the tables were. It would shame their school to have members running into things. They had been there before, but it had been over the break, and the house tables had been gone, leaving the huge room mostly empty.

Harry tilted his head, interestedly studying the only student in the room bright enough to 'glow' naturally. Mitch shimmered, but even that was an echo from Harry. There were several others who shimmered, but there was only one glow out of all the Hogwarts students. Harry turned to whisper in Viktor's ear, and Viktor grinned and shrugged, his shoulder bumping Harry's.

"Igor will demand an accounting," he said warningly. Harry shrugged.

"He'll understand." He gestured to the elf who had poured his and 'Lita's wine. "Offer some to the strong one there, at the table with us." He mentally marked the one he was talking about, knowing the boy had caught the gesture towards him. The elf popped to him, and he looked curiously at Harry, who pretended to ignore him, turning to face Viktor. He made Viktor describe what the boy was doing, though Viktor could barely keep the laughter out of his voice as he replied.

* * *

"The fourth champion, Mitchell Potter," Dumbledore said in a strange voice. Harry was shocked. The tourament was supposed to have _three _champions, one from each school. Mass whispering broke out as Mitch made his way up to the front, and disappeared behind the same door that Viktor, Miss Delacour, and Mr. Diggory had when they were chosen. The head teachers from each school huddled into a tight group to discuss what to do.

"Harry. Five. Come," The highmaster said peremptorily. Harry stood and made his way slowly to stand before his teacher, who's impatiently tapping foot gave him something to follow. He almost smiled. "It is obvious someone has sabotaged the cup. Can you correct this wrong, child?" Harry tilted his head.

"I will make the attempt- under one condition. The Five and I are allowed to enter. Mitchell is my twin, so obviously we would not be as outmatched as was feared when we were denied access." The highmaster smiled at him.

"I shall see what I can do for you." Harry bowed gravely.

"I shall start preparations." He turned to call Viktor back into the hall. "I need you and your year-group to shield us against interference. I don't trust this," he murmured into Viktor's ear. Viktor gave him a strange look, but nodded slowly, trotting across the hall to gather his friends among the crew that he trusted to assist him. One of the elves brought Harry his bag of effects from the ship without prompting, and he smiled warmly at the creature. Viktor came to stand beside Harry, watching the highmaster argue with the other two. Finally, he turned and nodded to Viktor, who elbowed Harry in the side. Harry elbowed him back, and then turned to pace the edge of the goblet's sphere of influence, which was actually just outside the age line, his staff marking his step as he walked. The Five and Victor and his four companions followed him, forming a ring around the goblet, alternating one of the Five with an older student. Once he had made a full circle, Harry slipped into the center, dropping to his knees and bowing, with his staff lying before him. As he raised his head and started the chant that would help him enter the proper state of mind to communicate with the enchanted goblet, the Five paced three steps forward, dropping to their knees with their staves balanced before them, eyes closed.

At Viktor's nod, the five still standing started the chant of a strong shielding spell, voices rumbling in baritone unison. Moments later, the Five joined them, an alto counterpoint. Slowly, Harry opened his mind to the cup, vaguely aware that the rest of the champions had come back to watch. He wormed his way past the protective threats with his obvious intent to restore what should be. He ignored the rest of the hall, watching in near silence, even as the hour grew far past when most of them would usually be in bed.

* * *

"Champions," the black-haired teen said in a strangely echoing voice. "Step into the circle." Mitch glanced around frantically as the deep voices shifted their pattern, but he could see no hesitation in the other champions, so he stepped forwards with Diggory, trying to still his heart, which was racing at being involved in unknown magic. "Durmstrang." Krum, the quidditch player, stepped from the shielding circle to stand directly behind the boy. "Beaubatons." The blonde girl –he couldn't remember her name- slid through the open space the Bulgarian boy left. "Hogwarts." Exchanging a glance, he and Diggory stepped through.

He felt a warm magic assessing him, and he shuddered slightly. The feel of the magic felt –strange. Ancient, and yet there was a layer to it he felt he should recognize, though he didn't know why. Glancing around, he saw an almost euphoric look on Krum's face, and even Diggory and the girl didn't look as apprehensive as he felt. He scowled slightly. A girl wouldn't show him up. He set his shoulders and stared challengingly at the back of the teen's head. He felt a vague amusement, then the magic around him collapsed, and so did the boy in front of him. Apparently anticipating this, Krum caught him, swinging him up into his arms.

"You did vell, little brother. Arani vould be proud of you." The boy snorted.

"Arani would verbally flay me for even attempting that, and you know it." His voice was tired, but the strange echo had faded, leaving the normal voice of a fourteen-year-old boy.

"True, but she vould be proud as vell."

"Is she convinced, child?" The Durmstrang headmaster asked softly, and the boy nodded, instantly wincing.

"She will choose second champions from Durmstrang and Beaubatons, but I did not have the energy left to start the process." He laid his head tiredly on Krum's shoulder, and the headmaster placed a gentle hand on his forehead for a moment.

"Albus, if you would," he said, gesturing grandly towards the cup. "I'm sure you want this to be as fair a competition as possible." There was an ironic undercurrent in the man's voice, but Mitch didn't catch it. Several of the other students did, however, and grinned, smirked, or scowled, depending on their nature. Dumbledore ignored it, stepping forwards to activate the goblet again, obviously not really expecting it to work.

He was, therefore, startled when it burst into blue flame within seconds of the completion of the incantation, especially since it had taken several minutes to activate last time. All of the Durmstrang and Beaubatons students stepped forwards and placed their name in the goblet once more, except for the champions, though Krum was still carrying the dark haired boy, who seemed quite comfortable, despite the glaring of a slight brunette boy who was watching the black haired one jealously. He moved to murmur angrily in the black haired boy's ear, and the boy rolled his eyes but kissed his cheek reassuringly. Krum raised an eyebrow, speaking quietly, and the boy backed down, kissing the tiny boy on the lips and running his hand through his hair. It was a sweet gesture, but it was also obviously claiming. Mitch noticed that several of the other Durmstrang students looked less than pleased with this, though it didn't seem to be the homosexuality that bothered them, as there was one pair who were obviously a couple that looked disturbed by the display.

A paper fluttered out of the fire, and the Durmstrang headmaster grabbed it out of the air. He nodded to Krum, who bent to whisper in the black haired boy's ear. Another scrap of paper was snatched out of the air. "Giselle Bonaparte." A fiery redhead broke from the group to stand by the blonde girl. "Now that we have all of our champions, shall we retire?"

"Yes, champions, if you would please, through that door into the antechamber, and we'll explain how we are going to do this." They filed inside, Krum still carrying the other boy, who looked exhausted.

"Well, this shall be interesting, do you not think, Viktor? The twins competing against each other?" The Durmstrang headmaster said genially to Krum, who shrugged.

"I haff what I wanted, which is Harry competing. That I get to compete beside him is a joy. And I know nothing of Mitchell to look forwards to a competition between them. He vill not speak of him."

"Yet, just the fact that it is Mitchell Potter, the boy-who-lived, competing against his own twin?" Krum turned slightly to navigate the narrow door.

"He can't be my twin," Mitch exclaimed as he crossed the threshold. The entire group turned to look at him.

"Why not?" asked the Durmstrang headmaster.

"Because Harry's blind."

"So what, Mitch? When has that ever stopped me before? I always could do more than you, even though the magical explosion the night our parents died took my sight. I could see before that, you know. I remember sight, even if I don't have it any more."

"Magical explosion?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry shrugged.

"Sure. Highmaster pulled out my memory so that we could view it."

"We?"

"The Highmaster, myself, Viktor, and the Five."

"But not Gemini, thank god," Viktor muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, not Gemini, though I can't understand what you guys have against him." Viktor just shook his head. It was obvious that they'd had this argument before, many times.

"I cannot believe that you would not have done the same with your student, Albus," the Durmstrang headmaster said archly.

"His magic is was not developed enough yet to allow foreign magic into his mind without damaging him."

"But our bond made our magic develop faster than normal," Harry protested, aghast at the implication that his teacher had risked harming him. "That's how we're in so many advanced classes. We looked at the memory years ago. Just before we left second year."

"But Mitchell had only the bond to you, Harry. You also had your bonds with the Five."

"Why do you call them that?" Mitch burst out curiously.

"It's a side effect of the way the bond twisted. Each of them formed a spontaneous bond with me, but because we were all in proximity, their bonds twisted together into one, tying them together as though they were one person. They're all in different classes because what one knows, they all do. It doesn't seem to have effected their personalities much though, or their inborn talents. But any learned talent is shared between the Five of them."

"How did you manage that?" the Beaubatons headmistress asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

"We haven't been able to figure that out," Harry replied, shrugging. "It's handy though."

"I do believe we have enough to do without gossiping about the students," a dark drawling voice broke into their musing. Mitch looked up to see the potions professor smirking at the Headmasters.

"Quite right, Severus. Harry needs to get some rest as soon as possible," Durmstrang's headmaster said briskly. Harry nodded, laying his head on Viktor's shoulder. Mitch tuned the man speaking out, knowing he would get what he needed to know from the headmaster if he needed it. Instead, he watched his brother.

"A moment sir," Krum interrupted suddenly. He placed one hand firmly over Harry's heart. "_Ennervate._" Harry sat up with a gasp, eyes wide. "Stay avake until ve return to the ship. Viki vill have everything ready for you." Harry nodded shakily.

"I'll try. I'm sorry for interrupting, goodsir."

"Not a problem, my dear boy. Not a problem at all. That was highly advanced magic you preformed earlier. It's not surprising that you are exhausted. You are a credit to your school." Harry nodded tiredly, forcing himself to sit up so he wouldn't fall asleep. Mitch recognized that tactic. When they were kids, he'd stand in the center of the room, so he couldn't lean on the wall and fall asleep.

Things wound down quickly after that, since everyone could see how hard Harry was fighting to stay awake. As soon as they were dismissed, Viktor lifted Harry like a child, sprinting towards the ship.

Viktor tucked Harry into the bed like he really was the little brother he called him, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before retreating to his side of the room. Harry smiled slightly as he remembered how pissed Gemini had been when he'd announced he was rooming with Viktor and not him.

Flashback

_"But why, Harry?" Gemini asked plaintively, though he knew that didn't affect Harry the way it did most people. "Why won't you room with me?"_

"_Because if I room with you, you'll take that as permission to fuck me, which I haven't given you." Gemini sighed exaggeratedly, since he knew Harry couldn't see him roll his eyes._

"_I really can restrain myself. I won't attack you. I haven't even tried to seduce you, have I? I'm being as patient as I know how, and believe me you're testing me. Monogamy isn't my strong point."_

"_And I appreciate it that you'd make the effort for me," Harry said flatly. Gemini sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get Harry to change his mind if he hadn't by now. His failure grated, but he knew when it was time for a graceful retreat. He gently pulled Harry into his arms, making sure the younger boy could retreat if he wished. He could see several of Harry's friends watching them from across the room. They didn't trust him not to hurt Harry. Harry, sensing that Gemini had given up, curled up in his arms. _

End Flashback

* * *

Gemini was sitting at the end of his bed when he woke up, holding a cup of tea that, by the way it was steaming, had been poured when he started to stir. As soon as he sat up, he pressed his fingers around the mug. Harry smiled gratefully at him before taking a long swallow. It was bitter and strong, redolent with several different herbs, but he knew that it would help the headache that had built up from overextending his magic. Gemini wrapped his arms around him as he sipped, moving to sit beside him so Viktor could place a lap tray of food in front of him. The brunette was silent while he ate, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. He was so unpredictable, Harry never knew what to expect. That was why he stayed with him, though he knew his friends thought the relationship would hurt him. He loved the unpredictability, the challenge of keeping the blonde content to do what he said, not what he wanted. He knew it probably wouldn't last much longer, but there was a certain satisfaction in having the older boy wrapped around his finger while it lasted. He was such a heartbreaker, he would have five or six seductions going at once, so he never had to go long without a good fuck, and he always dropped his partners after one or two times. But one of the things Harry had insisted on was that he was Gemini's one and only as long as they were going out, though he was slightly shocked that the older boy had actually complied. Still, it was going on three months, and he could tell that his boyfriend was dying for a good fuck, which Harry wasn't planning on giving him anytime soon.

"Why do you insist on doing these things alone, Harry?" Gemini asked finally. "You could have killed yourself." Across the room, Viktor snorted. He wasn't on the same level as Harry and Gemini were in enchanting, so he didn't realize how dangerous what Harry had done was. Had his concentration slipped, even a little, the magic would have consumed him, and if he hadn't had enough innate magic, his refusal to draw on the magic of his bondmates could have drained him dry.

"If I'd called on the bonds, I would have failed. She's a temperamental old lady, and won't work with anyone she considers weak," Harry said softly, concentrating on the last of his food. "And once I was out of link with her, I was too tired to tie into the bonds, though Mitch surely could have spared me some energy."

"And nobody thought to feed you energy," Gemini concluded angrily. He really did care about Harry in his own way. His way was just mostly self-centered.

"You didn't either."

"I couldn't!"

"Yes you could have. It would have taken more effort, since we aren't bonded, but you could have done it."

"No, I couldn't! I tried! Krum was shielding you so hard, a Hungarian Horntail wouldn't have gotten through! Only someone you're bonded to could have reached you." Harry blinked in shock.

"You tried to help me?"

"Yes," Gemini said sullenly, an unspoken 'of course, you idiot' echoing in his words. Wandlessly levitating the tray away, Harry turned in his arms to kiss him soundly. He softened, kissing Harry gently, but hungrily. His fingers picked at Harry's buttons, and Harry let him, but when he touched the hem of his jeans, he gently grasped his hands. "Just wondering how far you'd let me go," Gemini said breathily, trailing kisses down Harry's neck to his chest.

"Not that far. And Viktor's still in here."

"Like I care."

"You may not care, but I do. Stop that," Viktor protested.

"Go away," Gemini countered irritably. "Go spend some time with your boyfriend, and leave me alone with mine."

"Senta and I broke up." Viktor said flatly.

"You'll get back together soon. The two of you have been inseparable since you met." Viktor looked startled, then pensive, as though he couldn't believe Gemini said something positive to him, since they were constantly sniping at each other, or that what Gemini said made sense.

"Viktor, please," Harry said before he could respond. "I swear I won't let him push me." Slowly, Viktor nodded, and slipped through the door. Gemini turned back to him with a delighted smile before slipping his shirt off and pressing their chests together softly, gently pulling Harry to lie back on the bed.

The feelings Gemini was creating in him almost made him loose his determination not to let Gemini fuck him, but although he did finally allow the older boy to remove his confining jeans, he made him leave the boxers on. Gemini, of course, stripped bare, but that was ok with Harry. He loved the feel of Gemini's hard body against his; he just wasn't going to let the other boy take things faster than he wanted to. Gemini rubbed himself to completion against Harry's hip, kissing and worshiping his upper body, but mostly ignoring his cock.

"Gem, please," Harry cried out.

"Can I take your boxers off, Harry?" he whispered into Harry's ear. When Harry hesitated, he growled slightly. "I just came, and I might be good, but I don't have _that_ much stamina. I just want to touch you without them in the way." After a long moment, Harry agreed, and Gemini slipped the cloth down his body. He didn't tease now, but set about rewarding Harry for complying with his wishes. He wouldn't punish the younger boy for denying him, even without the added impetus of his friends' wary eyes, because it made his surrenders all the sweeter that they were without the prompting that a punishment would bring. Harry gave him what he wanted to, no more and no less, and much as it frustrated him, he wouldn't change that.

He covered Harry's manhood with his mouth, and swallowed all he offered when he came. Sighing softly in contentment, he slid up and rested his head against Harry's chest, wrapping one arm over his waist.

"That was nice," Harry said after a moment, yawning slightly.

"Mmhmm," Gemini hummed, content to just lay there, holding him. Harry summoned a blanket, draping it over them just as the door bust open, and 'Lita and Luka tumbled in, giggling madly.

"Oops!" 'Lita exclaimed with a laugh. "Did we interrupt, or were you done?" Gemini rolled his eyes, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"We're done. Thank you," he said in a repressive voice. 'Lita shrugged and cast an air freshening charm before sitting down on Viktor's bed. Luka moved to sit behind her, and she leaned back against him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well, good then. We were wondering if you'd like to go swimming with us."

"Not today 'Lita," Harry groaned. "Not with this headache. I think I've had enough physical activity today." And he curled up against Gemini and fell asleep. Luka and 'Lita remained curled together on the other bed, talking softly, their exuberance apparently dimmed by the fact that Harry was still feeling poorly. Peter wandered in, strumming softly on a guitar, sitting on the small desk at the head of Harry's bed. James bounced in, followed by Franklin, both listening to something on the mp3 player that had been a final project; someone had enchanted it to feed off of magic instead of electricity. Gemini shook his head at them silently, but he was smiling slightly. Despite what he might say, he was glad Harry had such faithful friends. He silently conjured clothes onto himself and Harry, soft silk sleep pants and a t-shirt, just in case someone who wasn't blind came in.

He was just in time, because someone tapped on the door. "Hey, Harry, your brother's here. He sounds kinda confused." Harry mumbled in his sleep.

"Bring him here," Gemini ordered sharply. "I think something's wrong." The kid trotted off, while the Five stiffened, grouping around the bed in worry. Checking Harry, he found his breathing was slightly harsher than usual, and his pulse was racing. "Someone go get Krum and the highmaster!" he sapped out before dropping into a trance where he could see magic. Sure enough, something was draining him faster than he could replace it, even with the bonds. He surfaced with a gasp.

"Vhat is going on?" Viktor asked, sounding frightened. Gemini looked up at him soberly.

"Something he didn't realize could. It only occurred to me because of a chance comment Arani made." He looked up into the highmaster's face solemnly. "He released his connection with the cup. She didn't release her hold on him. She's draining him too fast." Karkaroff bit off a curse.

"What does that mean?" Mitchell asked.

"It means that if ve cannot break the connection, your brother vill die," Viktor said quietly, as nobody else seemed to want to say it.

"Oh."`

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

DUNDUNDUN! I'm feelin pretty good now. It's been so long since I was able to end a chapter on such a nice cliffy.


	4. Chapter 4: Tangled Skeins

"What do you need, Gemini?" Karkaroff asked quietly. Gemini sighed, thinking that if it were someone that he hadn't claimed, he wouldn't even attempt such a task, no matter how much glory it's completion would bring him. But it was Harry, _his _boyfriend, and nothing was allowed to harm what was his.

"Well, I'd prefer to have Arani's expertise, but short of that, just silence while I'm working. I really don't want to destroy her, but if that's the only way to free him, I'll do it."

He turned to place his hands on Harry's forehead. "And a large brandy when I'm finished. We'll probably both need it," he muttered under his breath, not expecting anyone to hear him.

He turned and sat on the bed next to Harry. "Actually, can someone go get my cousin? His name's Draco Malfoy, and he's around here somewhere. He goes to Hogwarts. He knows how to assist, though he's never been taught how to work on his own."

"He's in Potions," Mitchell volunteered.

"How do you know that?" Karkaroff asked sharply. Mitch shrugged guiltily.

"Because I'm supposed to be there as well, but I guess it was the bond between us pulling me to Harry. I just had to come and find him." The highmaster nodded agreeably, relieving his anxiety. Then he spoke.

"You know where it is. Run and get him. If Snape has a problem with it, tell him that Karkaroff sent you for him." Eyes wide, Mitch nodded and left.

* * *

"Mr. Potter. Did your minuscule brain somehow come to the conclusion that it would be acceptable for you to come in halfway through class?"

"Professor, Karkaroff sent me for Malfoy. Something's wrong with Harry, and his cousin said he needed him to assist." Snape frowned, but waved a hand.

"If Igor Karkaroff requires Mr. Malfoy's aid, far be it from me to prevent it. Go. But you have a week of detention, Potter, for skipping class." Rolling his eyes, Mitchell nodded shortly before running back out. He could see Malfoy packing up behind him, and that was good enough for him.

"Potter," Malfoy called out. "Where does Gem need me?"

"The ship," he called back, unable, and unwilling to resist the call leading him back to his twin.

* * *

When he arrived, tracing his way back through the ship, Gemini grabbed his arm, yanking him to the end of the bed where five other people were sitting.

"I need you to feed him energy. The Five are all trying to keep him from draining them dry, but something's blocking him from taking any from you."

"I don't know how," Mitch protested, instinctively not arguing with him, the aura Gemini projected intimidating him. Gemini looked disgusted at how easy it was to subdue him, but briskly walked him through trancing and feeding energy through his bond to his twin. The final effect was ragged, and there was energy lost, but it was effective, and that was all Gemini cared about. What did it matter to him if the boy exhausted himself while saving his boyfriend? The boy was nothing to him, despite his status as the Boy Who Lived, and since he hadn't been working with it, he would instinctively limit how much energy Harry could take. Gemini snorted. For once, their extra training was a hindrance rather than a help.

Slowly, the channel between the twins constricted, and the transfer slowed until Mitchell could control the energy rushing to his brother. Then the block removed, and the channel to reopen, allowing Mitch to feed the energy at his own rate, rather than having it rushing from him. Gemini smiled slightly, knowing Harry had taken control to assist his twin despite the fact that he could ill afford the energy loss at the moment. The door opened, and Draco walked calmly through it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw how many people there was in the little room. The Highmaster had left, but Viktor, Mitch, and the Five were sitting around the bed, leaving one side open for Gemini and his cousin.

"What do you need _me _for?" he asked his cousin snidely. "There's more than enough people in here without me." He sneered at Mitchell, more from habit than anything else.

"They're all bound to Harry except for Viktor, who doesn't know how to assist. He works on his own, sometimes with someone helping him, and he isn't high enough in enchantments to be able to even attempt to disentangle bonds. Ironically, the only other person who is -besides our teacher, who's back at the school- is Harry." Draco nodded silently. "We must hurry, before she drains him past recovery." Draco nodded again, dropping to his knees and reaching into a bag he had been carrying, which Gemini hadn't even noticed. Glancing over him, he noticed he was wearing the traditional black pants and loose black shirt with the sleeves closely bound to his arms. Gemini smiled slightly as his cousin handed him a stick of eyeliner. He had always thought his cousin looked beautiful with the black around his eyes.

"You can tell whose traditions we were taught in," Draco said with a little laugh as Gemini traced the color around his eyes, then around his own. "What with all the bright colors and all." Gemini laughed freely, not allowing his hand or eye to shake. He tossed a black ribbon to Draco.

"Pull back my hair, would you?" Draco nodded and grabbed a brush, blithely disregarding the fact that it couldn't be Gemini's, and using it to pull Gemini's hair back, then quickly French braided it, tying it with the ribbon. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Vhy are you vaisting your time vith this, vhen Harry needs you?" he asked, his contemptuous belief that Gemini was simply stalling plain in his voice. Gemini interrupted him.

"I've done everything I can without an anchor. Draco needs to prepare, mentally. Doing this is part of our family's focus exercises. Family Black has always been a bit… unusual."

"Plus, the black around the eyes helps protect your eyes from glare, should you call up something that resonates in the physical plane. I've never figured out why you have to wear black though." He moved to kneel in front of Gemini, reaching up to lay his hands on his chest, while Gemini's went on Harry's chest and forehead.

"Don't let her grab a hold of me, Drake," Gemini murmured before he settled back into a trance deep enough to contact the entity draining his boyfriend.

Slowly, he wove his way through the tangled magics surrounding Harry, sorting them out. He had no idea what would happen if he accidentally severed one of the Five bonds, and he didn't really want to find out. He pushed the Five to the side, and frowned. There was a link, pulsing painfully, tying him to the cup, but there was was something else, burning harshly. He frowned at the bundle of magic attached to Harry like a limpet. It wasn't drawing anything at the moment, but he sensed that it could, and it was probably what gave Harry his fierce headaches that made his scar bleed. It definitely needed to go as well. Slowly, carefully, he unwound it's hold on Harry, reattaching the feelers it sent out to the maleficent pulsing link that was draining Harry. Once it had given up from trying to move back to Harry, he cut the tie, snapping the bond back to the cup, sending the parasite with it. The sudden lack of tension sent him reeling as he surfaced back into his body, hearing Harry's breathing even out as the drain ceased. Gemini physically fell onto forwards, and Draco shoved him sideways rather than trying to catch him, tumbling him onto the bed. He twisted to stare anxiously at Harry, envious of the bond the others had with him, since he had no way of knowing if Harry was going to wake up again, or if his intervention had been too late.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched one hand to feel where people were. Gemini took his hand and kissed the knuckles, then turned around again and lifted Draco to his feet, noticing absently that the others were coming out of their trances now that Harry was alright. Taking Draco's hands into his, he kissed his cousin on each cheek, back and forth, and Draco was smiling with pleasure, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you, little cousin." Gemini jumped as their hands were pulled apart, to be wrapped around large mugs. He took a small sip and broke out into laughter at the taste of mulled brandy. Draco was also handed a mug, and Gemini glanced around to see that everyone in the room had one. Draining his in a few gulps, he conjured up a soft cloth and wetted it, using it to wipe off the eyeliner before turning to Draco.

"You look good like that, Drake. You should wear it more often."

"Father would kill me, Gemmy," Draco replied in a I've-told-you-this-way-too-many-times-before tone of voice, and Gemini sighed and shook his head, tossing the cloth to Draco as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

As soon as Draco finished clearing the makeup off, Gemini shoved him down on Viktor's bed, loosening the ties at the neck of his shirt, and unbinding his sleeves quickly.

"Sleep," he commanded, and Draco nodded tiredly, knowing it was futile to argue with his cousin when he was ordering you around for your own good. He curled up on the bed, and Gemini grabbed the blanket off the end and covered him up with it. Making his way back over to the other bed, he barely caught the mug as it slipped from Mitchell's hands. Sighing softly, he picked the boy up, laying him across the head of Viktor's bed. "Viktor, you can have my bed. I can't make it that far," he mumbled as he curled up next to Draco. Viktor snorted, as all of the Five were in various stages of falling asleep. He carried them all into the next room, which Luka and 'Lita were sharing, and tucked them into the beds there, then moved Mitchell back beside Harry before taking himself out again.

* * *

Harry woke at dawn with a presence beside him that was familiar and yet alien. Puzzled, he wondered who it could be, laughing lowly when he heard Mitch's voice muttering nonsense nearby. He sat up slowly, hearing Gemini's soft breathing from the bed across the room, as well as someone else, and after a minute, he recognized him as the shining boy, his drained senses struggling to pick up his signature.

However, he had a remedy for that. Closing his eyes to focus his mind, he reached out to the mothering presence that was Hogwarts, cajoling her into sharing the residual energy from having so many young witches and wizards roaming through her with him and his friends. He shared it out equally between everyone that had been drained, unknowingly rejuvenating two eighth years who had drained themselves dueling, so lost in the battle fever that they had not noticed the dangerous drop in their energy levels until they were collapsing. He heard Gemini sigh contentedly, but the none of his roommates seemed likely to wake any time soon. Closing his eyes, he took stock, smiling when he felt the energy floating free in the bonds again. He was glad he hadn't hurt any of them, though he really hadn't had a choice in pulling energy from them. He knew that the Five would probably beat him up if he tried to apologize -well not really but they certainly wouldn't listen- but he didn't know how Mitch would respond to being drained like that, without so much as a by-your-leave.

It really was a shame, he mused as he slipped from the bed and into the bathroom, that Hogwarts doesn't have any reservoirs to collect that energy, allowing it to fade into the landscape if it wasn't used. For that reason, if no other, the school would likely always allow him to siphon energy from her, to keep it from being wasted. Once the energy made it's way back to the natural world, it was completely unavailable to nearly all wizarding kind. Sure, there were a few who could tap it, if they tranced deep enough, but most of them never learned how. Harry'd never learned how, but James could. It was just easier to share power from sentient and semi-sentient beings and constructs. Even James had only learned how so that he'd have it in case of an emergency.

Harry showered quickly and slipped out of the room in just a loose pair of pants. He wasn't planning on being out long enough to even really break a sweat, but he knew it was important to keep up the routine of heading out in the morning. Being the highmaster's favorite didn't mean he'd go easy on you in physical defense. Quite the opposite actually, he pushed his favorites harder and further than any others. He grabbed his staff from beside the door on his way out, since he had a small amount of energy stored in it that he could use, unlike his wand, which he had pretty much drained creating his staff, and he hadn't replenished it yet.

* * *

Harry jogged to the open space out by the lake that they had taken over for their early morning calisthenics, standing at the back so he could fall out if he needed to. Gemini, Lita, and Luka joined him after about fifteen minutes, with the shining boy watching curiously from a short distance.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, collapsing to the ground as the rest of the Durmstrang students headed off for a morning run that none of them felt up to completing.

"Hmm? Oh, my cousin. Have I mentioned that you're an idiot lately?" Harry just snorted.

"You were proud of me when I did it." Gemini snorted.

"That was before I realized you'd allowed a nonanimate to latch onto you." Harry shrugged.

"I didn't even know they could." Gemini frowned and looked away.

"I should have remembered. Family Black is rather renowned for their malicious enchantments." He sounded rather embarrassed, which was slightly amusing coming from the brash young man.

"Well, can't do everything," Harry laughed. Gemini glared at him.

"So nice to see that you take your life so seriously," he growled. Harry frowned slightly and reached out to grab Gemini's arm before scooting close and hugging him.

"You push yourself too hard. You can't do everything Gem." Gemini just sighed and held him close, resting his cheek against Harry's hair.

"What was that?" Draco asked, finally approaching the group. Gemini looked up at him.

"First part of morning exercise."

"That's just the first part?!"

"Yep. When they get back from the run, they'll start a second session of exercise."

"So why aren't you runnin' then?" Gemini gave his cousin a look.

"Do you feel up to running anywhere?" Draco shook his head silently. "We're in better shape than you, but we're still worn out." The highmaster, who had been walking up behind him, snorted at this declaration.

"It is a surprise that you are fit to do anything today," he scoffed.

"Hogwarts is a fine lady," Harry said softly. "Much under-appreciated."

"You merged with another artifact! After the cup nearly killed you!" Gemini exclaimed angrily, arms tightening painfully around Harry, making him whimper.

"Remember, we spent two weeks here over the last break?" Gemini nodded reluctantly, relaxing his grip. "All six of us were pretty much constantly merged with her. It's the only way we could learn her in such a short time. She wouldn't harm any student within her domain."

"It doesn't matter! You take foolish risks!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where is Viktor?" Karkaroff asked suddenly, diverting the impending argument. Harry shrugged.

"Out running, I would assume." Sure enough, Victor came running up from the lake shore, breathing deeply, but not seeming bothered by the five-mile run. The highmaster motioned him over.

"Ah, Viktor. I was just looking for you." Glancing around, he suddenly seemed to notice Draco standing there with his students. He frowned, and opened his mouth again.

"Draco won't say anything, will you little cousin?" Gemini interrupted. Draco smiled.

"Say anything about what?" he said innocently, wandering off a few feet. Gemini smiled slightly. The highmaster nodded his satisfaction.

"The first task is to get a golden egg from a nesting dragon. There is a dragon of a different type for each champion. The dragon will be selected randomly on the morning of the task."

"Thank you, highmaster," Viktor said softly when it became obvious that Harry and the Five were too deep in discussion to remember. Karkaroff nodded.

"Win," he commanded, turning on his heel to stalk away. "And go get some more rest. You all still look wrung out." Viktor saluted ironically, while Harry rolled his eyes, but the whole group linked arms, and Gemini and Viktor guided them back into the ship, as the rest of them leaned against him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry and Lolita's waists.

"So, what're you planning on doing, Harry?" Gemini asked idly, turning his head to kiss Harry's ear.

"Yeah, Clicks, how're ya getting' past a dragon?" Harry shrugged.

"Don't know yet. Meeting at two?" A muffled chorus of agreement answered him.

"Why at two?" Lolita asked.

"Because I plan on sleeping and eating until then. Zippy!" He smiled at the elf as it appeared. "Could you bring some food that will stay good for a while to my room?"

Everyone piled into his room, tumbling into the two beds. Snorting, Viktor expanded the beds to fit all of them, laying across the edge of his bed while Gemini cuddled up to Harry, who faintly recognized the snap of Zippy popping back in to leave a huge tray of food on the small desk set into the wall as he drifted asleep again.

* * *

"Tell me, Igor, what has been done with my students?" Dumbledore's voice carried into the bedroom where Gemini and the Five were conversing softly, discussing how they could assist Harry with his first task. Though they wouldn't be allowed into the task arena with him, they could still funnel their magic through him without anybody besides Karkaroff and Viktor noticing, and there were other things they could do in preparation with as much warning as they had. Harry had gone to bring the highmaster into the conversation. He'd been gone for at least ten minutes already, though he was keeping a small portion of his attention on the discussion.

"We chopped them up and are using them for potions ingredients," Harry said ironically. There was a snort of laughter at the look on the Hogwarts headmaster's face. "They're asleep, or at least Mitch is. …Malfoy?- may be awake again by now." The blond had followed them back to the ship, quietly talking with Gemini for a few hours before the cousins fell asleep as well. Harry sighed heavily, and the Five suddenly realized he was purposely projecting the conversation to them. "Come with me, since you're obviously not going to take me at my word." He stood, walking quickly through the familiar passageways of the ship, ducking under various projectiles flying between the room with the ease of long practice. He pushed open the door of his room, moving to flop down on his bed. Gemini barely scooted out of the way in time to avoid being squished.

"Gem, where's your cousin?" Harry asked, noting that the bright silver glow wasn't present among the kaleidoscopic aruas in his room anymore.

"Chopped him up and used him for potions ingredients," Gemini said archly, and the room burst into laughter at the mimicry. "Nah, he said he was going back to the castle. I dunno where he is." Dumbledore looked affronted, and Karkaroff, who had followed him, sighed.

"Lukas, find the boy, please." Luka nodded, his eyes falling closed. He stood slowly, eyes still closed. Gemini, used to the trance state that Luka fell into trying to zone in on one set of emotions to find someone, shoved Dumbledore harshly back.

"Don't get in his way! He can't see you, you know!" Several of the Five chuckled at the sudden defense for any of them. Gemini usually ignored them at best, since he didn't like that they were against his relationship with Harry, and took that out on them when he felt the urge. He never actually did anything to them, since Harry would get mad at him, but he had a very sharp tongue at times. Mitch slowly sat up, blinking sleepily, and followed the group without speaking. Looking shocked, Dumbledore followed them, walking a short distance behind the small group, noticing that nobody else around -all Durmstrang students- seemed to find anything odd about the fact that Luka was walking with his eyes closed, followed by several students and two head teachers.

"'Nother job, Seeker?" someone yelled from the riggings.

"Nah, stupid idiot thinks we'd actually hurt my cousin. Now Seeker's gotta find him, and prove he's ok," Gemini yelled back. There was general laughter, and a few scornful looks in Dumbledore's direction, which made him uneasy. He was used to being universally revered, at least among the people he actually saw.

"Problem, Gem?" a soft voice asked as they stepped under the eaves of the forest. Gemini looked up with a small smile.

"Someone made one too many jokes about putting you in potions, and your headmaster insisted we find you. You'd think we have a bad reputation or something." He jumped up and caught the branch of the tree he was standing under, lifting himself to stand on it and step into the crotch of the tree just below where Draco was sitting. Draco smirked at him, restraining himself from laughing in the presence of his headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, you do know that the forest is in fact still forbidden," Dumbledore said ominously. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't know what the man had against Gemini's cousin, but the dislike was obvious. Gemini rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked scornfully. "There's nothing life-threatening so long as you're careful, and it's hardly big enough to get lost in."

"There's acromantulas in there," Mitchell countered, his voice shaking slightly. Harry snorted.

"You're afraid of acromantulas, Mitch?" he asked derisively. "They're easy to take out." There was a sudden feeling of anticipation flowing through the bond; it was easy to tame acromantulas if you could get eggs, and tamed acromantulas sold for a lot of money outside Britain. And the venom and other body parts brought good money everywhere, which was good, since they all barely met tuition, books, and supplies if they couldn't supplement their income.

"How do you know there's acromantula there, anyway?" 'Lita asked Mitch sweetly. Tiny, blond, and doll-like, Mitch had barely been able to tear his eyes away from 'Lita, and they were all aware of his attention, even though most of the group were blind.

"I saw them!" he boasted.

"Really?" Gemini said pointedly. "Since acromantula live deep within their forests, it would be hard to see any without entering the forest."

"I did! I saw them!" Movement at the corner of his eye made him pale as he realized the headmaster had heard his declaration. Gemini smirked at Dumbledore, eyes promising trouble if he punished Draco without giving his Golden Boy the same punishment. Dumbledore sighed heavily, but said nothing. He excused himself from the group soon after, the bond between Harry and the Five dancing with laughter, though they kept their faces from showing their amusement.

"So, who's up for an acromantula hunt?" Gimini asked flippantly after Mitch, too, had left. Draco looked at them with incredulous eyes as they all agreed indifferently. "Dragon? You want to come?" Draco shrugged.

"I suppose," he said slowly, dropping down from the tree to join them. Gemini slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, little cousin," he teased. "Learn to live a little!" Draco smiled despite himself.

"Gemini, you're insane. I hope you know this."

"I know."

"Just checking."


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt

Harry sighed in pleasure as he jogged lightly into the forest. Much as Hogwarts was a mothering figure for her students, the forest was their father, stern and challenging and demanding their utmost best. Most of the Hogwarts students, with their soft living in the castle, wouldn't be able to survive a trek through this forest, but the Durmstrang students would not only survive it, they would enjoy it. He smiled softly. That was a thought to pursue later.

A soft gasp from the direction he knew Gemini and his cousin were let him know that they were close to their quarry. His ability to see magic had grown over the years to include magical creatures, though instead of a concentrated glow in the chest area, a magical creature's power shone softly from every part of their body. That was the true difference between magical beings and magical creatures. Creatures were beings of magic, beings were those who had the ability to _use _magic.

He inched into a small hollow that he could kneel in unseen that Gemini pointed out to him. For the duration of the hunt, they'd forced a bond between him and his boyfriend so that they would at least have one set of eyes to use. The bond wouldn't last long without a ritual grounding, but it would last for the duration of the hunt. They still weren't sure how the spontaneous bonds between Harry and the Five had become permanent. Their best theory is that when the bonds 'tangled' they couldn't separate enough to fade; that the bonds supported each other.

He could feel Gemini's anticipation, his store of near homicidal energy rushing through him instead of being tightly controlled like usual. That was another reason that the Five didn't trust him. At any moment, his control could break, and if that ever happened, he'd likely go Mr. Hyde on whoever was nearest. Harry didn't think that it would happen though. Gemini was tightly controlled, so much so that it was rare you could even tell what he was thinking unless he wanted you to.

Gemini glanced at him briefly. It was odd to see himself through his boyfriend's eyes, and emotions. When Gemini saw him, there was a flash of lust, combined with a more lasting affection and possessiveness. There was a soft chittering, and everyone froze. Harry could feel Draco's anxiety through the bond to the Five, using Luka's empathy. The blond was high in the trees, safely on branches too thin to support the huge acromantula bodies. He was their backup rather than being an active part of the hunt, because of his inexperience.

Gemini still stood in the center of the clearing, bait for the giant spiders. He always refused to let Harry or the Five play bait, because no matter how developed their other senses were, they were still blind. He thought it was an unnecessary risk. Harry figured he just liked the adrenaline rush that came with it. But Viktor did the same thing, so he couldn't really complain.

'Wish Viktor was here?' Peter teased. Harry shrugged slightly as he prepared a spell that, if it landed correctly, would disable an acromantula for several minutes. This was why acromantulas were dangerous; they recovered from spells quickly, and were impossible to kill with magic. They could be knocked out though, and killed manually.

'It would be nice. But he has detention. He'll probably join us later anyway.'

'True.'

'Well, I for one am glad he's not,' 'Lita chirped. 'He and Gemini fight too much.' Harry laughed.

'And you don't fight with Gem just as much?' he asked disbelievingly.

'I,' 'Lita said primly, 'know when there are more important things to worry about then fighting with Gemini. Viktor doesn't stop to think, he just argues any time Gemini does something to irritate him.' Harry just shrugged. He'd long since resigned himself to the feud between his boyfriend and his adopted brother.

The hunt didn't last long. The Acromantula, unused to having hunters in their forest, quickly rushed the perceived food source. They all died of course. Harry smiled to himself as they pulled nets from their packs to carry the corpses back to the beach by the ship. Or better yet, on deck, that way no one would be able to interrupt them, or confiscate their hard-earned potions ingredients and valuable parts.

"Right, next time we go after eggs," Gemini said loftily once they were back on the ship. "That was way too simple." The others agreed, except for Draco, who was still watching them warily, as though wondering what mad scheme his cousin was going to get him into next. This honestly was justified, since Gemini was unpredictable and got bored easily.

* * *

Harry sighed and sank back in the huge bath that they had commandeered in the castle. The ship didn't have anything anywhere near as nice. He heard 'Lita sigh in pleasure, and figured that Luka was helping her wash her hair. She loved having people mess with her hair, washing and brushing and fixing it. Harry figured that it was a social grooming thing, but as he was the same, he didn't bother her about it. He hummed in pleased surprise as Gemini poured shampoo over his hair and started working it through.

"We're late for supper," Peter said suddenly, breaking the silence. There was laughter all around.

"Well, we weren't going to go to supper covered in acromantula parts, now were we?" James protested, still laughing.

"Yeah, that would go over real well, Petey," Franklin added. Peter rolled his eyes, and slapped the surface of the water.

"Highmaster will want to know where we've been, that's all I was saying. No need to make fun of me."

"They were only teasin', Petey," 'Lita murmured, hugging him, seemingly unaware that they were both naked. She was like that. Unless it was Luka, she really couldn't care less if someone was in their bare skin. And if it was Luka, she generally made fun of him.

"He's right though, w

* * *

e better hurry up. If we don't make it to dinner at all, we'll really be in trouble," Luka agreed reluctantly, climbing out of the pool-sized tub. The others followed, quickly drying and dressing.

The Highmaster slapped his hand down on the table as they entered, silencing the hall. He gestured peremptorily. "Here. Now." They obediently approached the High Table to stand in front of him. "Where have you been?"

"We had to clean up. We were processing our catch up until dinner started. We lost track of time." The Highmaster smiled slightly, startling those who'd thought they were really in trouble.

"You must have thought, my children," he chided. "Your body is the base of your power. Take care of it. Now, how was your hunt?"

"It went well, Highmaster. Gemini was disappointed though."

"Why?" Harry grinned.

"He said it was too easy. It's not like the forest near the castle. None of the creatures are used to being hunted."

"Did you make any new acquaintances?" Harry shrugged, echoed by the others.

"We didn't see anything sentient. Though, with what I've seen of British Wizardry, they were likely worried that we'd start hunting _them_ if we saw them." The Highmaster smirked in amusement.

"Perhaps they simply avoid the acromantula nesting ground," 'Lita offered sweetly. "There's quite an infestation, you know." The Highmaster chuckled.

"I'm working on an entertainment for the students. Perhaps you shall be able to assist me in it." They nodded and or bowed agreement, not saying anything. "Go children. To your supper, as there isn't a place for you to sit with me. I shall see you later." They bowed in ragged unison before walking back to their habitual places at the Slytherin table.


End file.
